


Where Did You Go?

by Batteryafter



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Chen and suho are minor roles, M/M, vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryafter/pseuds/Batteryafter
Summary: Baekhyun is a vampire and he kidnaps Sehun.





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun walks down the hall to the kitchen. He stops when he hears two people talking just outside the room. The voices are quiet but he can just barely make out what they are saying. 

“Have you noticed Baekhyun lately? He’s been really distant and never leaves his room.” Suho shuffles awkwardly. 

“Yeah, and he won’t even go outside without his mask.” Sehun says looking behind him as he hears a noise.

“Hey guys. What are you talking about?” Baekhyun enters, smiling. 

The boys stare at him, motionless. Baekhyun walks over to Sehun and wraps his arm around his shoulder. He tightens his grip when Sehun tries to pull away. Suho scratches his head and laughs to himself before saying goodnight and walking away. Baekhyun sits down behind Sehun, beckoning him to sit down next to him. Sehun nervously sits down, trying not to stare at Baekhyun.

“Don’t talk about me behind my back anymore. Okay?” Baekhyun says, leaning towards Sehun.

Baekhyun pats Sehun on the back and stands up. He smiles and leaves the room. Walking back upstairs, he meets Suho, who is staring at Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun pushes past him and walks into his room and over to his bathroom. He stares in the mirror and sighs. His eyes are dark and black. He runs his hand through his hair and walks out. 

Sehun knocks on the door and lays his ear against the door. Baekhyun quickly opens the door and pulls Sehun inside. 

“Your eyes-” Sehun points. 

“Shut up! You see nothing. No one can find out about this.” Baekhyun brings Sehun to his face. “No one.” 

Sehun tries to break Baekhyun’s grip again and fails. Baekhyun places his hand around Sehun’s wrist and digs his nails into his skin. Sehun gasps and grabs Baekhyun’s hand, falling to the ground in pain. Baekhyun lets go and realizes what he did.

“Oh, shit. I’m so sorry.” Baekhyun panics.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Sehun asks, holding his bleeding arm. “What are you?”

Baekhyun stands and shuffles his feet. “You won’t believe me.”

“What are you, a demon?” Sehun stands up. “Wait, don’t tell me. You’re a vampire?” He laughs.

Baekhyun stares and quietly nods. Sehun blinks hard and steps back. He looks Baekhyun up and down before covering his mouth in shock. Baekhyun stops him as he tries to run out the door. His nail dig into his arm again, making him panic and try to break free. Baekhyun’s grip strengthens the more Sehun struggles. 

“Let go of me. That hurts.” Sehun begs. “I won’t tell anyone if you let go.”

“I can smell your lies.” Baekhyun says, pulling Sehun down. “No one can see you until your wounds heal. 

Sehun stares at Baekhyun as he takes him into his closet. Baekhyun takes ties and binds Sehun’s hands to the bar. Baekhyun leaves and Sehun tries to yell for help. Before he can yell anymore, Baekhyun comes back and duct tapes his mouth. Sehun struggles to break free as Baekhyun watches. 

Baekhyun’s eyes darken as Sehun grunts out in frustration. He watches the veins on his neck bulge. Sehun falls limp, trying one more time to break free. Baekhyun smirks and leans down in front of Sehun. Sehun tries to turn away but Baekhyun grabs his face. 

“Your fear is beautiful.” Baekhyun laughs. “Almost arousing.” 

Sehun panics as Bakehyun reveals his fangs. He watches Baekhyun struggle with himself. Baekhyun shakes his head and his eyes go back to normal. He stands up straight and clears his throat. Sehun gives him a confused yet panicked look. 

“Goodnight, buddy.” Baekhyun says, smirking. 

Baekhyun walks back into his room and closes the closet door. He takes a deep breath before crawling into his bed and covering his head with his pillow. A low moan escapes his mouth as he thinks about Sehun. He listens to the muffled yells coming from his closet, unable to concentrate. 

He flips over to his his back sighs, slipping his hand into his boxers. In his mind, he sees himself drinking from Sehun’s neck, almost completely draining him. Baekhyun slowly strokes himself, moaning softly. He stops suddenly and stands up, walking over to the closet door, throwing it open. Sehun jumps back and stares at Baekhyun as he slowly walks in. 

Sehun’s body trembles as Baekhyun’s eyes grow dark again and he shows his fangs. His eyes travel down to Baekhyun’s crotch and he notices his erection. Sehun tries to break free but Baekhyun kicks him to stop. Baekhyun leans down and licks Sehun’s neck, sending a shock down both of their spines. He watches Sehun’s veins grow as his heart races. Baekhyun can’t hold back anymore, sinking his teeth into Sehun’s neck. Sehun lets out a muffled scream, trying to kick Baekhyun off of him, failing. He feels his head get light as he is slowly drained of blood. 

Baekhyun stops just before Sehun blacks out. He licks the wound, sealing the holes with his tongue. 

“Thank you, friend.” Baekhyun says. “I really needed that.”

Baekhyun leaves Sehun in the dark again. Sehun tries to break free but is too weak. He can’t stop thinking about Baekhyun drinking from him. It felt good to him, almost arousing. His mind goes crazy all through the night about Baekhyun. 

In his room, Baekhyun smiles to himself. He lays in his bed, wiping the blood from his lips. His hand travels down to his boxers again and he strokes himself. He bites his bottom lip as he picks up the pace, thinking about Sehun’s blood. Knowing he started a bond with Sehun feeds his erection. His pace speeds up and he starts to breathe heavily. He twitches as he cums into his hand, standing up quickly, over to the bathroom. 

Chen walks out of the bathroom when Baekhyun walks into the hallway. They stop and stare at each other. Baekhyun hold his hand behind his back while Chen slowly walks back into his room, stopping at the door.

“Have you seen Sehun?” Chen asks. “He isn’t in his room.” 

“No, I haven’t seen him for a few hours.” Baekhyun lies through his teeth. 

He quickly rushes into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Chen looks confused but ignores it, walking into his room. Baekhyun sighs as he washes his hand. He looks at his face in the mirror. His eyes darken as he thinks about Sehun. He stops himself from getting aroused again, going to his room and locking the door. 

The next morning, Sehun wakes up, still tied to the closet bar. Baekhyun is perched on a shelf across from him. He smiles and jumps down, laying his hand on Sehun’s thigh. Sehun turn his head to the side, trying not to feel turned on as Baekhyun’s hand travels to his inner thigh. Baekhyun’s hand goes to Sehun’s crotch and slowly up to his buttons. He unbuttons this pants and pulls at the denim. Sehun watches as Baekhyun kisses his hipbone. His heart races as Baekhyun’s fangs sink into his hip. He throws his head back and moans out. 

Baekhyun smirks and pulls away. He takes the tape off Sehun’s mouth. Sehun groans and takes a few hard breaths. 

“Please.” Sehun begs. “Drink from me. It feels so good.” 

Baekhyun leans in to drink from Sehun again but is stopped by a knock on the door. He quickly puts the tape back on Sehun’s mouth and running out. Chen stands at the door, noticing sweat on Baekhyun’s forehead. 

“Sehun still isn’t here. Did he go back home?” Chen looks concerned. 

“Oh yeah, maybe. Have you tried calling him?” Baekhyun stares at Chen. 

“He won’t answer. Oh well, it’s not the first time he’s left without a word. He’ll be back I’m sure.”

Chen leaves and goes down stairs. Baekyun closes the door and practically runs to the closet. Sehun looks up to him, scared and aroused. Baekhyun takes the tape off his mouth again and kisses him. When Baekhyun pulls away, Sehun tries to continue the kiss. Baekhyun smiles and laughs as Sehun’s begging body language. 

“Do you want me?” Baekhyun asks Sehun, staring deep into his eyes. 

Before Sehun can answer, Baekhyun kisses him deeply. Baekhyun pulls at Sehun’s hair as Sehun moans into his mouth. He pulls away, biting his lip and taking his shirt off. Sehun watches as Baekhyun stands and straightens himself. He stares at Baekhyun’s abs, waiting for his next move. Baekhyun stares before reaching beside Sehun’s head and grabbing a shirt off the rack. He changes while Sehun stares at him, almost disappointingly. Baekhyun leans down and puts the tape back on Sehun’s mouth.

“Don’t worry, we will have plenty of fun later.” Baekhyun reassures him before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chen sits on the couch in the living room, reading a book on his iPad. He looks up to see Baekhyun sitting right beside him. 

“Jesus.When did you get here?” Chen asks, startled by his appearance.

“Maybe an hour ago.” Baekhyun says quietly. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“No reason to distract you. Besides, I was just about to go.” 

Baekhyun stands up and walks away before Chen can say anything. He climbs up the stairs, thinking about his dinner that’s tied up in the closet. His room is cold as he creeps over to the closet. He can’t hide his smile as he tap his fingers on the door. Sehun wakes up and looks over, trying to free himself. Baekhyun listens to his struggle before opening the door and walking in. He meets eyes with Sehun, feeling the warmth of his body filling the small space. Baekhyun gets closer to Sehun, laying a hand on his cheek. Sehun tries to cry out, shedding a tear before going limp from exhaustion. 

“Don’t cry. This feels good, remember? Just relax, this will be quick.” Baekhyun reassures Sehun.

Sehun shakes his head and tries to pull away. Baekhyun digs his nails into Sehun’s cheek, making him bleed. Sehun muffles his cry, while Baekhyun laughs to himself. Baekhyun buries himself into Sehun’s neck, breathing deeply. He pulls back to show his fangs before quickly biting down. Sehun screams out in pain and pleasure. His eyes water as Baekhyun slowly drains him. Baekhyun covers his mouth so no one hears him. Sehun looks down, trying to hide the satisfaction in his face. He subconsciously grabs onto Baekhyun’s hips, pulling him forward. Baekhyun smirks against his skin, moving up to meet Sehun’s lips. He takes his hand off his mouth and holds onto his chin. 

Baekhyun jumps back and hides his fangs as there is a loud knock on his door. Sehun goes to yell but Baekhyun covers his mouth with a fresh piece of duct tape. He rushes out, wiping any blood from his mouth. His heart pounds as he opens the door. Chen and Suho lean against the door frame with their arms crossed. They have serious, concerned looks on their faces. 

“You still haven’t heard from Sehun?” Suho asks, glaring slightly. 

“Nope. Are you sure he just didn’t go back home for a bit?” Baekhyun tries not to get irritated. 

“I guess, but he normally tells us. Plus, he has promotions soon.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe he is bunking with a friend or his cast members? Have you texted him?” 

“His phone’s off. Are you sure you don’t know? You too seemed to be close to each other before he disappeared.” 

“Look, I’ve been trying to get ahold of him and I can’t either. It might be time to call the police or something.” 

“We might.” 

Suho walks away, leaving Chen to stare awkwardly. He pushes Baekhyun to the side and forces his way into the room. Baekhyun gets stiff as Chen looks around the room for clues. Sehun looks up and muffles yells as Chen nears the closet. Chen goes to open the closet but is blindsided by Baekhyun elbowing him in the head. He falls the the ground and Baekhyun curses to himself. He picks Chen up and sets him on the bed. His hands shake as he throws open the drawer from his desk open. He takes out a small bottle and runs back to Chen before he wakes up. Chen’s eyes begin to open as Baekhyun forces him to drink the liquid from the bottle. He falls back unconscious. 

Baekhyun checks the hallway to make sure no one is out there, before carrying Chen towards his room. It’s difficult for Baekhyun to get him through the doorway. He finally goes in and throws him on his bed, running back out quickly. 

Sehun gasps when Baekhyun rushes into the closet. Baekhyun unties his wrist, making him fall to the floor. He picks him up so he doesn’t run. Sehun attempts to cry out but the tape makes it hard to breathe. His head fall forward as Baekhyun carries him to the bedroom and over to the window. He panics when he opens it, trying to break free again. Baekhyun looks around outside before throwing Sehun backwards. He lands hard on his back, knocking the wind out of him and blurring his vision. 

Baekhyun effortlessly drops down beside him, picking him up and taking him to his car. He places him in the backseat, continuously checking over his shoulder. Suho looks out of the living room window as Baekhyun speeds off. 

“I’m sorry, Sehun. It was too risky keeping you there. I know a nice quiet spot for us to stay together.” Baekhyun says, looking back to Sehun. 

Sehun shakes his head and pulls the tape from his mouth. “Please, don’t do this. I swear I won’t tell anyone about this. You can even drink from me whenever you want. Just take me home.” 

“I can’t do that. I’m sorry but I can’t trust you. Plus you have a lot of unhealed wounds.”

“Can’t you just heal them for me?”

“I’m a vampire not a wizard.”

“Is that a joke or are there actually wizards.” 

Baekhyun nearly swerves off the road from facepalming his steering wheel. He takes a deep breath, wishing he had kept Sehun tied up. Sehun keeps his guard up, trying to recognize where   
Baekhyun is driving. He sits back when he doesn’t see anything recognizable. Baekhyun bites his lip, watching Sehun become uneasy in the back seat. He can hear his pulse rising, the blood rushing through his body. His eyes darken as he turns down a dark road, up to what looks like an abandoned house. 

He throws his body out of the driver’s seat, watching Sehun rush to the opposite side. Sehun gasps as he opens the door, seeing Baekhyun standing in front of him. 

“I’m faster than you.” Baekhyun smirks. 

He grabs Sehun by the arm and pulls him towards the building. Sehun trips while trying to break free. Baekhyun shivers as he wraps his arm around Sehun’s waist. He breathes his scent in deeply, throwing him to the floor as soon as they walk in. Sehun groans as he hits. Baekhyun crawls on top of him and wraps his hand around his throat. He bares his fangs and Sehun attempts to scoot back, causing him to choke. He yells out as Baekhyun bites down on his shoulder. 

Sehun’s breathing becomes labored and he throws his head back, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s thigh. He coughs to hide his moan. Baekhyun doesn’t care about turning Sehun on, only on the blood. How sweet it tastes when his prey is scared. He pulls away just as Sehun’s hand travels to his belt. 

Before Sehun can do anything, Baekhyun drags him down to another room. There is a long chain that runs through the floor. At the end, there is a clasp. He throws Sehun down again, connecting that clasp to his ankle. 

“What do I have to do for you to either let me go or fuck me?” Sehun growls out. 

Baekhyun smiles and winks before standing up and walking out of the building. Sehun yells out but no one can hear him. He attempts to break the chain, hurting his hand and leg. The sun slowly starts to set, making the room dark very quickly. Sehun curses to himself, trying not to cry.

Suho and Chen stand at the front door when Baekhyun walks in. He stares at them for a few moments before trying to walk past. Suho grabs his arm and Baekhyun accidentally makes him fly backwards into the wall. The two stare in shock as he curses loudly. 

“What the fuck was that?” Chen yells out and backs away.

“Nothing! You saw nothing!” Baekhyun screams, running up towards his room and locking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda short but my next chapters will be longer. I just started getting a lot more hours at work so I don't get to write as much. But I have the day off tomorrow so you get this special gift!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry it took so long for an update. I got extra hours then went on vacation and then had kind of a hard few weeks. But yay I don’t have writers block anymore!

Sehun jumps away from the window as the door opens behind him. He stares at Baekhyun as slowly walks in. Baekhyun looks past Sehun and walks to the window, seeing scratch marks around its frame. His head cocks to the side as he smirks. When he looks down at Sehun’s hands, they are bloody and torn apart. 

“Did you really try to escape like a dog?” Baekhyun laughs, leaning down to him. 

“I-what? No!” Sehun tries to back himself into the corner. 

“You’ve always been a bad liar.” He smiles. “Anyway, we both know why I’m here so-“ 

He shrugs and rests his hand on Sehun’s neck, pulling him closer. Sehun’s body stiffens as he anticipates the pain of Baekhyun’s fangs. For some reason, this time it hurts more than is has before. He holds his breath, waiting for it to be over. His shoulders relax as Baekhyun pushing his back against the wall. He doesn’t realize he puts his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh. 

Baekhyun pulls away, going to Sehun’s lips. He closes his eyes and kisses him. Sehun instinctively kisses back, tasting the blood leftover from Baekhyun’s mouth. It surprises him how sweet it tastes. His nails dig into Baekhyun’s leg as he pushes against him harder. Baekhyun places a hand on Sehun’s chest, pushing him back into the floor. He moans against his mouth, Sehun grinding against him. 

He attempts to reach into Baekhyun’s pocket to grab his keys. Baekhyun smirks but pretends not to notice, wrapping his leg around Sehun’s. Sehun pulls away, placing his hand on Baekhyun’s hipbone. His head falls back as Baekhyun bites at his neck again. 

“Give me one good reason to let you go.” Baekhyun whispers in his ear. 

Sehun muffles into his sleeve, feeling his head lighten as Baekhyun starts to drain him again. His face pales as he grabs onto Baekhyun’s shirt. There is a noise behind the two that make them jump and fall. Baekhyun covers Sehun’s mouth to keep him from making any sounds. Neither of them move, staring at the doorway. Baekhyun slowly stands up and begins to walk to the next room. He looks back to make sure Sehun doesn’t try anything. 

He holds his breath as he makes his way to the decrepit living room. There is another noise coming from outside the front door. His eyes darken as he rushes over, throwing the door open. Chen jumps, dropping a dead potted plant he picked up from the porch. 

“Shit.” Chen yelps. “Dude, what are you doing here?” 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun copies him. 

“We’ve been searching everywhere for you. I saw your car out here and thought you were maybe in trouble. I don’t know- but Sehun’s still missing and I don’t want you to disappear too.” 

“I appreciate the concern.” He fakes a smile, checking behind his back to make sure Sehun can’t see anything. “Let’s go home and try to get ahold of Sehun again.” 

Chen agrees but finds Baekhyun’s energy odd. They make their ways to their cars. Baekhyun stops when he notices his keys aren’t in his pocket anymore. His eyes widen and he runs back towards the house. Chen raises an eyebrow but gets in his car, assuming Baekhyun dropped something. 

Baekhyun curses when he runs into the room to see Sehun nowhere to be found. The chain is open and thrown to the side. The window is open but when Baekhyun looks out, he can’t see anyone. 

Chen jumps as the back passenger’s seat is thrown open. He turns around and stares confused as Sehun yells for him to drive. Baekhyun practically flies over to the car. Sehun screams out, holding onto the back of Chen’s seat. Chen watches in complete shock as Baekhyun rips Sehun from the car and holds his throat. Baekhyun throws Sehun across the yard, forcing his body against the building. Chen attempts to close the driver’s side door but Baekhyun grabs onto him. 

“Don’t you dare leave.” Baekhyun pulls him out by his throat. 

“Oh shit.” Chen chokes. “Shit.” 

Chen’s head tightens but Baekhyun lets go before he passes out. He pulls him forward and bites his shoulder. Chen yells in pain but suddenly loses consciousness. His head slumps forward and Baekhyun sets him down on the ground. Baekhyun sighs, walking over to Sehun. He picks him up and drags him back into the house, this time into a different room. In the middle of this room is a medium sized dog cage. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Sehun slurs his words, losing his footing. 

“What do you expect from a kinky bloodsucker?” Baekhyun shakes his head, pulling his keys from Sehun’s pocket. 

He shoves Sehun into the cage, closing and locking the the door with a deadbolt. Sehun weakly tries to break free. Baekhyun smirks as he stands up, leaving quickly. He runs over to Chen, picking him up and placing him in the back seat. His hands shake as he drives down the road towards an abandoned road. He speeds towards a tree, holding his breath as he crashes into it. After a few seconds of recollecting his thoughts, he gets out and props Chen in the driver’s seat. He thinks for a moment before hitting Chen across the forehead, making him bleed. 

“Sorry, buddy. It’s for the best.” Baekhyun whispers, rushing back to his own car. 

He gets in and speeds over to the accident, calling Suho. Suho is confused at first, not understanding Baekhyun’s overdramatic panic. Baekhyun yells about the accident while checking to make Chen is still unconscious. He hangs up and walks back over to his car to wait for Suho to show up. When he gets in, he turns the AC on full blast, propping one leg out the door. 

Suho pulls down the dirt road towards where Baekhyun told him. He wonders why the two of them would be out here. Baekhyun hops out of his car when he hears Suho pulling up. He cracks his knuckles and runs towards the car, slamming his body against the driver’s side door. Suho slams in the brakes and curses. He stares wide eyed as Baekhyun gets in the passenger’s seat and points to where Chen is. Baekhyun checks over his shoulder to make sure Sehun can’t be seen from any window. Suho pulls his car up behind Chen’s and jumps out. The two run over. Chen groans as he slowly lifts his head from the steering wheel, looking around completely confused. 

“The fuck happened?” Chen coughs.

“You were speeding down the road for some reason and must have lost control. I don’t know how it happened.” Baekhyun explains.

“That’s weird. I’m usually pretty careful.” 

“I dunno. You just suddenly sped up.” 

“Maybe I should have gotten more sleep last night. My shoulder is killing me too.” 

“Are you good or do you want to go to the hospital? Your head's bleeding a bit.” Suho asks, pointing to the wound. 

Chen gets out and starts to walk towards Suho’s car. “No I’m fine. Just call the insurance company and get it straightened out.” He ground as he gets in. 

Suho raises a brow but just shakes his head, getting inside the car. Baekhyun shrugs and makes his way towards his car, getting in and driving away. He makes sure Suho is behind him before pulling off towards the house. Suho passes him as he pulls into a gas station. 

Baekhyun walks inside, jumping by his cold it is. He yawns as he makes his way towards the candy section. There is a tap on his shoulder, making his quickly turn around. Chanyeol leans against the shelf with his arms crossed. Baekhyun straightens himself and stares at him. 

“The fuck are you doing?” Chanyeol questions. “You know you’re breaking rules right?” 

“I’m just having some fun.” Baekhyun puts his head down nervously. 

Chanyeol looks around before his eyes darken, pushing Baekhyun back into the display. “No, moron. You’re going to get yourself killed. We don’t fuck with humans.” 

“I’m sorry!” He gets closer and smirks. “But you’d understand if you tried it. He tastes so good.” 

Chanyeol stares at him for a second before slapping him. “Where is he? I’m gonna erase his memories and send him back home.” 

“I’m not telling you. He’s my toy.” 

He grabs a chocolate bar from the shelf and walks away. Chanyeol growls before walking out. Baekhyun checks out, looking around for Chanyeol as he walks outside. He jumps when he turns to walk towards his car, seeing Chanyeol in front of him. 

“Come on, dude. I’m just trying to look out for you.” Chanyeol follows him to the car. 

“I can’t look after myself. If they want to come for me at least I can say I had a good time.” Baekhyun shrugs before getting in his car and speeding off.


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun scoots behind Chanyeol to get to the living room. He stops him and stares silently for a few seconds before letting him go. His eyes darken, making him blink excessively so no one notices. Chen looks at the two, awkwardly. He shakes his head and walks up to his room holding a plate of food. Chanyeol grabs a candy bar from the kitchen counter before leaving. Baekhyun smiles nervously to himself as he turns to walk up the stairs. He stops when he feels a strange pain in his stomach. His legs get weak and his vision blurs.

A wave of nausea washes over him as his eyes darken. He turns around quickly when he hears someone walk behind him.

“Good job, Baekhyun. You’re attached to him now.” Chanyeol smirks before taking a bite of his chocolate.

Baekhyun coughs violently, trying not to get sick. “The fuck does that mean?”

Chanyeol steps forward and leans down to him. “This is why we don’t fuck with humans.” He whispers. “We physically can’t stay away from them.”

“Well, How do I fix it?”

“Either kill him or turn him.”

He growls. “Fucking great.”

Chanyeol smiles and shrugs before flopping on the couch. He looks up as Baekhyun curses under his breath and crawls to his room. Baekhyun stumbles into the doorframe just as his vision goes black. His legs give out and he falls to the floor, head hitting the ground. The pain grows, flowing through his veins now. He swallows hard as he slowly makes his way to the bed, throwing his body down on it. His face digs into his pillow as he twitches from pain.

Sehun wakes up in pain. He tries to stretch his legs out but the cage is too small. His neck is stiff and his shoulder feels like it's locked in place. He shifts around to get as comfortable as possible. There is a slight ache in his temple that he assumes is from dehydration. He attempts to break the cage lock for the thirtieth time, hurting his fingers.

His body jumps when the front door opens. He can't see who it is, but hopes it's someone that can save him. Chanyeol looks around the room, not impressed with Baekhyun's set up. As he scans the room, he finally sees the cage.

You fucking serious? A cage?

He rolls his eyes when he sees Sehun's hand pull away from the metal door. Chanyeol walks to the cage, sighing loudly as he sits on the floor. Sehun meets eyes with him and shakes. Fear creeps through his body when he notices Chanyeol's dark red eyes.

“You're probably expecting me to rescue you but sadly I can't.” Chanyeol pauses, leaning back. “Baekhyun linked with you so you're about to be in the worst pain of your life.”

“Are you-?” Sehun points to him.

“Yeah, but anyway. I brought you some chocolate. It soothes the headaches while that dumbass isn't eating you.” He manages to slide the chocolate bar between the door.

“So, I'm fucked?”

“Either be in pain, turn into a vampire- or die.”

“Oh, okay. Very simple.” He growls sarcastically.

Chanyeol shrugs and stands up, patting the top of the cage. “Hang in there, buddy. I'll try to check up on you as much as I can.”

Sehun thanks him quietly as Chanyeol makes his way back out the building. He stares at the chocolate in his hand, not completely sure what to do. The sweetness of the candy makes him feel nauseous. His headache melts away when he finishes his second bite. He wraps the rest and places it in the corner of the cage.

There are footsteps outside the door, making him hold his breath and put his head down. He yelps when the door is flown open. Baekhyun growls as he rushes to the cage. Sehun shakes as Baekhyun throws the cage open and pulls him out by the collar. His eyes are darker than Sehun has ever seen. He bares his teeth, wrapping his hand around Sehun's throat.

“If I have to suffer, then so do you.” Baekhyun yells out, pushing down harder.

Sehun claws at his wrist to attempt to get him off. His vision blurs and begins to blacken. Baekhyun lets go just before he passes out, looking at the bloody scratch marks on his arm. He smirks and laughs loudly.

“Maybe I will just kill you.” He watches as Sehun tries to scoot back to the cage.

He lifts him by the waist and pulls him to a standing position. Sehun wobbles slightly, almost forgetting how to stand. Baekhyun groans as something hits him in the head. He drops to the floor and Sehun stumbles back into the wall. Chanyeol lifts a wooden bat above his head and strikes him again, this time in the back.

“Go home, Sehun. My keys are in the car.” Chanyeol tells him.

Sehun doesn't hesitate to run out of the cabin, towards Chanyeol's car. His hands shake as he turns the ignition on. He speeds off while attempting to put the dorm's address into the gps. It connects as he drives out of the dead zone. His headache comes back, making it hard for him to focus. The gps snaps him back into gear as he pulls onto the interstate.

Suho and Chen jump off the couch when the front door is thrown open. They run over as Sehun starts to cry loudly. Chen looks at the dirt and blood covering his body. His eyes travel to his neck, where he sees bite marks and scars. Sehun wraps his arms around Suho and buries his face in his chest. The two hug him back tightly.

“I'm so glad you're safe. I thought you were dead.” Chen lets out a sigh.

“Please, don't let me out of your sight and don't let Baekhyun near me.” Sehun wipes his tears away. “I'm begging you.”

Just as he steps back, the front door is thrown open again. Sehun whines out and rushes to Chanyeol, who is covered in blood. The three look at the mess in shock.

“Chen, Suho? Never tell anyone about what you're going to see.” Chanyeol looks to Sehun as he says this.

“What happened?” Suho fears having asked this.

“Just promise me!”

“Okay! We promise.”

Chanyeol grabs Sehun and pulls him forward, telling him to brace for the pain. Sehun nods but feels extremely sick with fear. Chanyeol's eyes darken as he bites down onto Sehun's shoulder. Chen and Suho stare in horror as Sehun's face pales. Chanyeol pulls away and lifts a small dagger he got from his pocket. Everyone gasps as he drives it into Sehun's chest. Blood pours from Sehun’s mouth and he drops to the floor.

Suho and Chen scream but Chanyeol tells them to calm down. He leans above Sehun's body, biting his own wrist. The blood from the wound drips quickly so he places it over Sehun's mouth. He groans as Sehun begins to move, grabbing Chanyeol's wrist. Sehun can't control himself as he continues to drink the blood. Chanyeol breathes heavily before pulling away.

Sehun gasps, feeling his body begin to spasm. His veins and eyes darken as he lets out a deafening scream. He stops and falls back unconscious. Chen starts to feel nauseous, stumbling into the back of the couch.

“Oh shit. What did you do? What the fuck are you?” Suho covers his mouth in shock.

“I just saved his life.” Chanyeol growls, healing his wound shut. “He'll wake up soon. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him.”

“But- what-”

“I'm nothing, Suho.”

He carefully picks Sehun up and carries him upstairs to his bedroom. Sehun doesn't move as he's gently laid on to the bed. Chanyeol watches him very closely, never taking his eyes off him.

Baekhyun twitches as he attempts to stand up. A pain in his head makes him drop back down. He is laying in the forest behind the cabin. His face is beaten and bloody. He coughs violently, feeling himself get dizzy. Something feels odd though. He doesn’t feel Sehun’s consciousness anymore. Without thinking, he rips his body off the ground and tries to run. His legs give out and he falls again when he reaches the backyard. He stands slowly this time, looking at his twisted ankle. Growling in pain, he forces it back into place and begins running again.

He bursts through the front door of the dorm, full of rage. His eyes are dark red but he doesn’t care if anyone sees him. Suho and Chen run behind him, grabbing his arms. They force him down and panic as he yells out. His fangs show, making the two even more afraid for their lives.

“Let me go! Sehun’s mine!” Baekhyun struggles to stand as he notices a golden rope being tied to his wrists. “Chanyeol! Get out here, you’re fucking dead!” 


End file.
